


A Witch's Hunt

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Jeremy's the local witch, living out of his shop. He eventually finds himself love, but also a new creature roaming around town.





	A Witch's Hunt

Jeremy's life was always a simple one. Always he thought so. He lived in a nice little house all to himself near the outskirts of town.

Jeremy was the unofficial town witch. Mostly because he was the only spell caster around. One would past through from time to time but Jeremy was the only one to ever stay. Now whenever someone needs a charm, potion, hex remover or whatever; they would all go to Jeremy. 

Aside from himself there was only one other person who lived on this side of town. His name was Ryan and has been Jeremy's one and only neighbor. Ever since he moved in Ryan helps Jeremy with his work from time to time. Ryan has a regular job down in town at one of the pubs. But Ryan says its interesting and fun helping Jeremy out and that's why he always comes by. He also likes to make sure Jeremy doesn't kill himself with his crazy magic.

“I'm surprised you've lasted as long as you have.” Ryan chuckled.

“What are you talkin' about?”

“Magic work aside; your sleeping is atrocious, you don't eat as often as you should and honestly, sometimes you take on some strange clients.”

“You know I vet through anyone I find shady.” Jeremy defended.

“What about that mercenary who bought that tracking charm?”

“He's not tracking anyone I know, so it's not much of a concern for me really.” Ryan couldn't believe how careless Jeremy could be. 

“I'm just saying, you should be more careful. You make me worry so much it's unhealthy.”

“Didn't know you cared so much Rye.” Jeremy teased. Then he say Jeremy blushing. “Oh, I uh, didn't know.”

“Of course not. I didn't say anything.”

“Well, we can, yknow, if you want.” Jeremy was starting to blush now too.

“Only if you want to.”

“Yeah, I want to.”

\------------------

Ryan was running late today. Though would it be considered running late when it's technically volunteer work? Whatever. It was later than usual and because of that he missed a lot.

Ryan was walking up to Jeremy's doorstep when he started to hear yelling and shouting. Then suddenly the door burst open and a man comes barreling out backwards. “What's your problem man? I just wanted to buy some wolfsbane. You got to have some.”

“Rather if I have it or not I said I can't seel it to you. So leave before your hide.” Jeremy threatened with a hard stare.

“This isn't over. I'll be back.” the man grunted, pushing himself past Ryan and leaving the property. Ryan watched the angry man leave as he followed Jeremy into the house.

“What was that all about?” he asked.

“Nothing much. Just that guy being a dick.” Jeremy grumbled. There were items scattered around the floor, appearing to have been knocked off their shelves.

“I heard him say something about wanting wolfsbane? You have that so why didn't you sell any to him?” Ryan's seen that plant in this shop more than once before. He's even seen Jeremy use it in a potion not too long ago.

Jeremy let out a hefty sigh, looking away as he suddenly closed up on himself. “I have a reason ok.” Ryan raised a skeptical brow.

“And what reason is that?” Jeremy looked Ryan in the eye. He looked uncertain or, almost scared?

“I think there might be a werewolf in town.” Ryan almost missed what Jeremy said because of how quiet he muttered it. “I'm not positive, but I've seen a few things to make me believe there is a werewolf running around.”

“What does that have to do with your sales?”

“I may have changed my rules some.” Jeremy admitted. “If there's a werewolf I don't want to be handing out wolfsbane until I can find out who the werewolf is.”

“Seriously?” Ryan was honest to god surprised to hear Jeremy say this.

“Yeah well, what can I say? You've rubbed off on me.” The witch chuckled. Ryan laughed then gave Jeremy a kiss on the cheek.

“Good to hear that I'm such a positive influence on you.”

“Oh shut up and help me clean this shit up.”

\------------------

The following days Jeremy spent his time trying to locate the supposed werewolf. But as he did that, the witch noticed his boyfriend was behaving differently. Which was kind of a mix of good and bad.

Ryan was being more affectionate towards him and even started engaging with customers more. But when Jeremy would ask Ryan about his job at the pub or anything outside of his shop, Ryan would change the subject almost immediately. Jeremy tried talking to the pub owner Geoff, but he was no help. He was deflecting just as much as Ryan. Which could only mean he knew what was going on.

It honestly hurt that Ryan wouldn't tell him what was going on. He didn't care if it was something negative or whatever, he just wanted to know what his boyfriend was up to. If Jeremy was going to get any answers it looked like he was going to have to just go and ask Ryan to his face.

He waited until Ryan was over at the shop again and did his best to sound the least bit accusatory as possible. “Have you been feeling ok Ryan?”

“Yeah, I've been alright. Why?”

“No reason just, I don't know it feels like you've been acting different lately.” Jeremy fiddled with the stuff on his desk, pretending to be doing something. He didn't want to see the questioning look Ryan was now giving him.

“Different? Different how?”

“You're talking to people more, extra cuddly when we're alone; which is nice and everything. But I don't know I just have a gut feeling that there's something you're not telling me and these changes are you trying to make up for it.” Jeremy took a chance to look to Ryan, his expressions was totally unreadable. Did he piss him off? Is he trying to think of how to respond? “I'm not trying to cause trouble with this, I'm just worried about you. I worry about you just as much as you worry about me.”

Ryan moved around in his spot, only making Jeremy think Ryan did have something to hide. “If I said there was a possibility, of something being wrong...”

“I would say you can trust me with it.”

“And if I say I want to wait some time before telling you?”

“I would wish you wouldn't. But I wouldn't force you to talk about it.” Even though he fucking wished he would. Jeremy just wanted to help. Ryan let out a relieved sigh, moving closer to Jeremy and hugging him.

“Please be patient with me. I promise to tell you when I'm ready.” Jeremy wrapped his arms around Ryan, burying his face in the man's chest and whispering a 'ok'.

\------------------

Jeremy kept searching for the werewolf for a few more days before just ultimately giving up. It was going nowhere which could only mean that the werewolf knew how to cover his tracks. There was a chance they knew someone was trying to track them and was doing this deliberately. Either way, Jeremy just let it be.

The people in town know Jeremy only ever wants to help. So if the werewolf ever needed help, hopefully they will come to him. And oh boy did they come to him.

On a stormy night while Jeremy was working on a brew, he heard howling coming from outside. It was loud like, close to the shop kind of loud. Jeremy stopped what he was doing to go investigate. As he approached the door he started to heart barking and growling.

Jeremy swung the door open, the wind nearly knocking him back as he tried to look out and past the rain. From what he was able to see there was a pack of wolves running around. Though it looked like they were all chasing after another wolf. One that was much larger than any of the wolves in the pack. But it looked like the larger wolf was hurt. The pack was definitely chasing him down and with an intent to hurt.

“Hey!” Jeremy's shout was lost in the sound of the pouring rain and blustering winds. Normally Jeremy would leave this kind of stuff to the animals, but for some reason seeing that big wolf hurt made Jeremy want to help it.

Quickly Jeremy produced a small ball of light, which thankfully grabbed the big wolf's attention. Jeremy started waving and flailing his arms, trying to convey for the wolf to come towards him. Rather if the wolf knew what he meant or not, the big guy started heading his way.

The pack was still hot on its tail. They were so close to getting it when suddenly the wolf was yanked forward. Jeremy had cast a levitation spell and was pulling the wolf in as fast as he could. Once he got him inside Jeremy slammed his door shut and locked it up.

The witch leaned against the door as he felt the surge of adrenaline work its way through him. He took a deep breath, remembering he was no longer home alone. Jeremy looked over to his new wolfy friend, finding the big guy laying down on the floor. The poor guy probably collapsed the second it knew it was safe. Moving slowly Jeremy approached, the wolf's ears perked up but otherwise made no other movement.

Once Jeremy was in it's line of sight the wolf stared at him. “I just want to help buddy.” he said calmly, showing his hands at all times. “I have something you can drink that will make you feel loads better. Want to try it?” The wolf didn't move or make any sign that it was against Jeremy's offer. It only settled more on its spot on the floor.

Jeremy took that for a yes and left to grab a healing potion from his shelf. He returned to the wolf with potion in hand as well as an empty bowl. “Drink this. It should heal most if not all of your wounds.” Jeremy put the potion filled bowl in front of the wolf. “If you're up for it I could fix you some dinner.”

The wolf eyed Jeremy for a brief moment before it started gulping down the potion. It didn't sniff it or check it before drinking, like animals usually would do. Maybe it trusted Jeremy wouldn't give it anything bad. Once the wolf drained the bowl of its contents it laid back down.

Jeremy could see the potion already taking effect. The wolf's body became less tense, open red wounds started to slowly fade to pink before closing up. “You relax while I go get us something to eat. Sound good?” There was some chicken in the ice box but not much. So that would go to his new friend while he could make some soup for himself. Jeremy started pulling ingredients out when he heard a noise come from the other room. “Buddy? You ok?” Another noise, this one sounding like a heavy thud.

Dropping everything Jeremy rushed back into the room. What Jeremy saw was nothing like he could have imagined. For sitting where the wolf once was, was now Ryan, stark naked. “Uhhh...”

“I can explain.”

“Uhhh....”

“Jeremy.”

“Uh....”

“Jeremy!” Jeremy's eyes met Ryan's; the confusion in the witch was obvious and the guilt in his own. “I can explain.”

“No, no I think I know what's going on here.”

“You do?”

“You're the werewolf I've been looking for and that's the thing you wouldn't tell me about.” It all made sense, but Jeremy still couldn't help but feel hurt over it all. Ryan just let Jeremy search for a werewolf like a fool when the creature was right under his nose the whole time. “It's not hard to guess when there was once a wolf here and now there is no wolf but you're here.”

“That's fair.” Ryan stayed in his spot on the floor, afraid to move. He could tell Jeremy was if anything annoyed at him. Jeremy walked closer to Ryan, kneeling down to his level. Ryan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when he was suddenly being hugged.

“Why didn't you tell me about this? I was looking for you, trying to help you.”

“I know, I should have told you right at the beginning. But I had just been turned; I had been bitten just two weeks before you told me you thought there was a werewolf in town.” Ryan sighed, wrapping his arms around Jeremy and held him close. “I was trying to get a handle on things, Geoff was helping me and-”

“Wait, Geoff knew?”

“Y-yeah. He's the one who found me after I was attacked. It happened right outside the pub.” Jeremy sighed. He sat back, letting himself be face to face with Ryan. “I was scared Jeremy. I didn't want to hurt you. I had to be sure I could control myself before I let you see that new side of me.”

Jeremy let out a frustrated groan. He could understand what Ryan was saying, but he still couldn't help how it made him feel. No matter what he loved Ryan and would help him with whatever problems he has. The witch sighed again as he let his body slump and his head fall onto Ryan's shoulder. “How'd it happen?”

“I was taking out the trash when this man came up to me. At first I thought he was just lost and needed help. But then he attacked me.” A chill ran through Ryan's body. “He said something about 'needing more members for his pack'. I was able to fend him off but not before he bit me. That's when Geoff came out and chased the guy off.”

“The bite took and by the next day you had turned.”

“Yeah. Geoff had been helping me and took care of me as my body went through the change. I stayed with him until we were sure I wasn't going to hurt myself or anyone else.” Ryan hugged tight onto Jeremy, using the other to ground himself. “I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to keep you safe and protected.”

“I'm stronger than I look y'know.”

“I never forget. But it doesn't stop me from wanting to keep you out of harm's way. I love you Jeremy.”

“I love you too.” Ryan kissed Jeremy on the head before nuzzling the same spot. “You always were a giant puppy. Guess it's kinda fitting for you to be a werewolf.” Jeremy laughed. Ryan rolled his eyes, though it made him chuckle as well. “Hey, I got a question.”

“Yeah?”

“Why were those wolves chasing after you?”

“Oh uh, I may have been unknowingly walking in their territory while out hunting as a wolf.” It was known that there were wolves in the woods but Ryan had temporarily forgotten that when he decided to try more hunting as a wolf.

“Oh shit. Well, guess you'll have to be more careful if you're walking around all wolfy without me.”

“I could take them on. After some more practice that is.”

“Aw, my big bad wolf.”


End file.
